


" Hanging Out. "

by Loser_James



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hanging Out, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sharing a Bed, hello don't ship minors please :], platonic, theyre hanging out pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_James/pseuds/Loser_James
Summary: Both Boys get to be together again :]
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 34





	" Hanging Out. "

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ! o/ i hope you'll enjoy !! 
> 
> THIS IS PLATONIC.
> 
> They share a bed so if you don't like i recommend not reading !

Tommy & Tubbo had been planing to meet up for weeks , days , MONTHS even. They never could cause of their college.. Finally it was summer. Which meant they could meet up. Finally ! Months and Months after planning they finally could talk and cling onto eachother by jokes in real life ,, 

The day finally came. It was time for Tommy's train to where Tubbo lived ! They agreed on to meet up in Brighton to also meet up with Wilbur & Phil !   
He packed all of his bags as his mum shouted ,

" - Tom !! You're gonna be late ! Hurry up ! "

" - I'm comin' muuum! "

He hurried up grabbing his bag and fastly putting on his socks he rushed down the stairs where he was greeted by his mum by the door, she gave him some bag of snacks/sweets to eat while going to Brighton. 

" - Have fun. Call me if you need to okay ? "

He nodded

" - Okayyy.. Bye mum !! "

He wore his shoes fastly tying his laces as he waved and rushed to the station checking his phone to not miss the train. He made it in time as he arrived the train also just stoped at the station .

" - made it in time.. "

He sighed in relief as he went inside of the train carefully he checked his phone once again only to see messages from his best friend.

[ Hello big man ! I'll be arriving to the train station like bout 15 minutes where r u atm?? ]

He sat down on one of the seats, answering .

[ Hey big T. Just arrived to the train i'll be there in like half an hour or so ]

He sent the message as he sighed leaning to the seat,, today was the day they all meet again.

After an hour or so he arrived at the Brighton train station. He got out of the train as he sighed ,

" - Finally..- "

He looked around as some boy with brownhair was rushing through the crowd, 

" - TOMMY ! "

He had an huge smile on his face as he rushed quickly , Tommy turned to the boy and immediately opened his arms, the shorter male hugged him tightly 

" - Hello Big T. "

The taller blonde laughed a little as the shorter kept hugging as he looked up at the blonde.

" - Hello !! "

The shorter finally let go as he kept his bright smile, as some other tall british male aproached them,

" - Tommy , man it's great to see ya! " 

He sipped from his coffee he had in hand he bought before coming to Tommy's station. The blonde looked at Wilbur excited as he smiled. The brit scratched the blonds hair as he looked at the two teenagers .

" - Let's go Phil's waiting. "

The teenagers looked at eachother as they nodded fastly walking after Wilbur, chatting with eachother , laughing and lowkey having the time of their life.

When they arrived to where Phil was Tommy started asking how he was as Tubbo talked with Kristin, just chatting as they decided where they should go arcade or the beach,, they decided the arcade since it would be more fun for everyone.

The boys talked all the way to the arcade. 

When they maded in the arcade, the two went to some of the shooting games ,, got their tickets and went to other games aswell.

Tubbo excused himself for a second from Tommy. He went to the claw machine that had minecraft themed plushes. Putting the coins in, he got a cow plushie for Tommy and a bee plush for himself , he started smiling in excitement as he got back to Tommy as he tapped to his shoulder .

" - Tommy ! "

The taller turned to the shorter as he looked at him ,

" - yes big T?- "

" - I got you a cow plushie !! It reminded me of Henry so i got it for you ! "

He had an smile as Tommy looked at him lowkey trying not to smile

" - Thank you ,, Tubbo. "

The boy grabbed the cow plushie as he held it in his hands. 

After some hours in the arcade they got out and started to go to an restaurant to eat dinner, after spending about 2 hours there they finally decided to go back , Phil, Kristin and Wilbur were gonna be staying in an airbnb for a week, while Tommy was gonna stay with Tubbo for the week ! They all said their goodbyes as they went their own ways. 

Tubbo leaded the way since from the arcade to where their house way from the arcade was confusing but he knew where to go, they chatted about stream ideas they could do while being together for a week.  
They arrived about 15 minutes or so, Tubbo and Tommy greeted his mom and sister, as they fastly made their way to Tubbo's room. 

" - Finally ! "

Tubbo immediately flopped to the bed as he chuckled , he sat up

" - I really hope you did brought chlothes to sleep in this time. "

He looked up at the blonde as the male put his bag down ,

" - hell yeah i did brought chlothes. "

The shorter smiled nodding as Tommy excused himself to change in the bathroom, he came back not so long after in more comfortable chlothes , Tubbo already changed into more comfortable pjs,, he was sitting on the bed playing with his switch, Tommy sat down next to him as they played some games for hours , laughed, hung out for the night, it felt great to be together a real duo again. 

After some hours it was finally 3 am , both boys were very tired as Tubbo layed down, Tommy laying next to him ,,   
Tubbo did kinda get close just getting comfortable, cuddling up to him as he softly mumbled,

" - night.. "

" - Goodnight Big T.. "

Tommy whispered back as the both boys slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry if its bad ,, kudos appreciated <3


End file.
